There is a storage control device which records a behavior data in a memory when an abnormal vehicle behavior is detected. The behavior data indicates a vehicle behavior at that time and may include vehicle information and control information. The behavior data is used in subsequent analysis (see JP-A-2009-205368, for example).
In this relation, the inventors of the present application have found the following. A system may be configured such that, when a behavior data satisfies a predetermined condition, the storage control device alone determines an abnormal behavior. In this configuration, even when the behavior data causing the determination of the abnormal behavior is attributed to normal control that is performed by another ECU based on a driver's order, the behavior data indicating the abnormal behavior is recorded in the memory. For example, a condition for the storage control device to determine an abnormal behavior may be set to an acceleration that is greater than or equal to a predetermined threshold. In this case, when the driver presses down an accelerator pedal in order to pass another vehicle, the storage control device may determine that an abnormal behavior has occurred, so even though a throttle control ECU other than the storage control device has controlled a throttle to generate a driver expected acceleration. When this kind data of a driver expected normal behavior is recorded, the data of a driver expected behavior (also called herein a normal behavior) may mixed with the data of a driver unexpected behavior (also called herein an abnormal behavior). It should be noted that a data of an abnormal behavior is a data to be recorded. Therefore, there is a possibility that it becomes impossible to adequately analyze a cause of an unexpected behavior in a later analysis.